day 08 - i remember you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sudah satu minggu, dan Sakura merasa bosan sekali. Bar ini sepi. Pria pirang itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak seminggu yang lalu, padahal ia ingin bercerita banyak; dadanya sudah sangat penuh. Ia tak tahu pria itu pergi ke mana. Sakura memang sangat menghargai privasi, tetapi bukan berarti boleh pelit sekali berbagi informasi, 'kan? [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day 0_ _8_ _:_ _i remember_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i remember you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mojito satu."

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja bar dengan kebosanan yang begitu pekat. Ia kesepian. Hari ini, tepat satu minggu ia tak bertemu dengan Deidara. Padahal, ia punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ceritakan. Di pertemuan terakhir kemarin, pria itu bilang bahwa ia tak akan datang untuk beberapa hari. Lagi-lagi karena urusan yang tak wanita itu ketahui sama sekali.

Ia memang sangat menghargai privasi orang lain, tetapi tak begini juga, 'kan?

Si wanita merah muda menggerutu dengan jemari lentik menggeser-geser layar ponsel. Deidara pelit, sama sekali tak mau memberikan petunjuk walau sedikit.

Setidaknya, Deidara tak pelit potret dirinya ia simpan banyak di galeri ponsel. Ia ragu jika Deidara tidak tahu, tetapi ia cukup sering memotret pria itu diam-diam.

Maka apa yang Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah memandangi foto-foto Deidara di ponselnya. Dan hampir di semua foto, iris langit Deidara menatap lurus ke kamera.

Sial. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Deidara memang sadar telah dipotret sering-sering.

Benaknya mulai melayang pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Deidara mengambil gelas vodkanya tanpa permisi. Hanya dari situ, hanya karena itu. Ia tak pernah sekali pun bermimpi bahwa akan ada pria pirang dalam kehidupannya setelah itu.

Ia juga terbayang saat pertama kali Deidara memperlihatkan wajah marah, begitu berang; ia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Atau ketika Deidara menyesap martininya dengan begitu menikmati; bahkan ia sampai hapal cara Deidara memegang gelas selalu dengan tangan kiri. Ia akan memastikan nanti, apakah Deidara memang kidal.

Sakura teringat pula ketika pria arogan itu memamerkan senyum-senyum pongah saat berhasil menerka dengan benar apa yang ia rasakan, atau seringai lebar yang sering kali bisa disalahartikan bila kau tidak mengenal Deidara.

Deidara punya kebiasaan untuk selalu menyeringai hampir dalam segala hal; Sakura kira, pria itu benar-benar gila sebelum ia mengenal Deidara lebih jauh.

Kepribadiannya yang angkuh dan arogan, menyebabkan pria itu suka sekali menyeringai.

Ada satu masa, ketika pria itu berbicara panjang lebar. Membahas hanya satu hal saja, tetapi menjadi tak habis-habis karena Deidara yang mengutarakannya.

Seni.

Hanya seni, dan Deidara bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membicarakan hal itu.

 _"Karena seni adalah ledakan, hm."_

Itu kata Deidara, setelah pria itu mengakhiri ujar-ujar tak berjedanya.

Sakura tak paham apa pun soal seni. Apa yang wanita itu lakukan hanyalah tersenyum; mata beningnya memandangi Deidara dengan sorot terhangat yang pernah ia keluarkan. Ia suka sekali, melihat Deidara ketika membahas seni. Sementara benaknya menyimpan baik-baik uaran senyum yang Deidara ulas.

Senyum semringah, penuh antusias, manis, juga tak sinis apalagi angkuh, ketika pria itu membicarakan seni.

Sakura tak pernah tahu bahwa Deidara bisa memetakan senyum manis tanpa ada sirat pongah sama sekali. Ia juga tak pernah menduga bahwa seni bisa melenyapkan arogansi Deidara walau hanya sesaat saja. Ketika membicarakan seni, pria pirang itu terlihat sangat natural, mengalir begitu saja, lepas begitu saja. Seperti anak-anak yang terlampau bahagia setelah diberikan permen favorit.

Ia seperti melihat sosok asli Deidara, yang tersembunyi dalam-dalam, berhasil naik ke atas setelah ditarik dengan seni.

Bila dengan mendengar oceh-oceh panjang seni berarti bisa menemukan wajah semringah Deidara yang belum tentu terlihat sekali dalam setahun, maka Sakura tak keberatan. Sama sekali tak keberatan. Jika harus mendengar eksplanasi seni setiap hari.

Asalkan dibayar oleh senyum manis si pria pirang, yang eksistensinya langka sekali.

Wanita itu meraih gelas kaca yang baru disajikan. Bibir kecilnya mengulum senyum simpul.

"Dasar sinting."

Kemudian menyesap mojito dengan dada yang menghangat, dan benak diisi Deidara.

Lain kali, Sakura akan membuka topik dengan seni lebih dulu. Agar bisa ia lihat, satu senyum Deidara yang telah menjadi potret favorit.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
